


A walking sample (Reader X Shuu)

by frowerssx



Series: Hatoful X-readers [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Gen, Gore, Horror, M/M, Murder, mind tricks, shuu is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frowerssx/pseuds/frowerssx
Summary: My first X-reader fanfiction for Hatoful boyfriend





	A walking sample (Reader X Shuu)

f/n = first name   
s/n = surname  
e/c = eye colour  
h/c= Hair colour  
...........................................................................

You've been at Saint Pigeonations for two months now. You made so many friends there and enjoying your time there. Your learning so many new and interesting things! You also met so many guys there who court your eye.

However there is one particular guy you has court your eye. You think he is interesting and want to know him better. 

His name??

His name is Iwamine Shuu, the school doctor. You knew him personally as after all you were one of his medical staff with Yuuya. However you also knew that he had a terrible reputation towards a student body.

Also it did seem like the people who were going into the infirmary were to either start to miss school or come from the infirmary worse than they were when they went in! 

Iwamine was indeed a rare character and you just wanted to explore him. You wanted to know more about him however....However there was one problem.

"Do not go near the doctors desk (s/n)! The doctor hates that and he's not very nice when he's pissed off. Also don't question him too much about his methods or medicines" Yuuya's voice sounded while you walked in front of the infirmary door.

You opened the door, entered the room to only see an empty room. The infirmary was a creepy place but without anyone in it, it was just damn right scary! You felt on edge while you walked around the empty room.

However:

CREEK

"HUh?!" You sounded while you swung around to only see a white curtain next to you.  
"Ahh hello (s/n)" the doctor's voice sounded while he opened the curtain in front of you. You had to look up to his face to be only to be welcomed by his toxic bright violet eyes glaring at you like you were a piece of meat.

"H...Hi" you stuttered while you stood tall to at least pop yourself a bit higher. No difference was made. The doctor was indeed a tall man.  
"Your late" he huffed while you looked over to the clock to only see that you were in fact five minutes late!

"Oh fuck" you thought as you clearly knew the doctor hated late comers.  
"Oh well....I pay it no mind since this is your first time being late....Just don't do it again, I..I hate to teach you to not be late again, hohoho" he chuckled.

Even though his laugh creeped you the hell out, it still made your heart beat go faster and you felt a horrid chill go up your spin. This was ever fear or lust, which was unknown to you right now.

"Anyways since your here, please clean this bed. Mr Nanaki kindly left it in a mess when he "fell" and hit his head again. I should really teach that idiot to not go near the white beds." he mumbled.

You nodded at his words not knowing what to say to this. However you knew that there was a clear hatred between the doctor and Mr Nanaki but you never knew why. 

You wanted to know why!

You changed the bed without any problems or need to talk to the doctor. However when you straighten the covers you had to reached over to the other side as this bed was next to the wall. You had to lean over the bed which of course isn't a very nice thing to do, not when the beds are so low down!

"Hmm!" You sounded in anger while you looked over to the doctor who was busy with work at his desk.  
"Alright, he's busy" You thought so you leaned over the bed to push bed sheet over the far corner.   
"Thank god Yuuya isn't here, he be looking at me! The pervert" you whispered to yourself.

Once you got the sheet cover the corner of the bed you tucked it in. However your hunter gatherer insists told you something was watching you. You looked over your should slightly to only see the doctor staring right at your ass.

You looked away while you blushed heavily while his eyes clearly showed lust. You quickly did the other corner and stood up again.  
"(F/n)" the doctor sounded using your first name for the first time.

Your heart miss a beat because of this sudden change so you slowly turned to only see him stood behind you.  
"Ah!" you screamed

When did he get there?! You never even heard him walk to you!   
"Sorry, sorry!" you gasped calming yourself down while he just raised his eye brow at you clearly in disappointment.   
"*Tusk!* Anyways it seemed you had little trouble making the bed today. Is everything alright? Do...Do you want a check up, hohoho" Iwamine chuckled

"N...No, thank you!" you stuttered   
"It just well... The bed is quiet low and I didn't really want to embarrass myself!" You laughed while he just frowned at you. This was his face nearly 60% of the time so you gotten used to it.

"Hmm, I see saw no problems of you embarrassing yourself...In fact you just got my interest" Iwamine smiled.

"Oh" you thought.  
Getting his "interest" was either a good thing or a really, really bad thing! However you knew straight away it was 95% bad!

"Erm....Ok" you stuttered in fear now backing into the wall behind you, you looked back at it. Iwamine then stood close to you closing the space between you. 

There was nowhere to run now. His arms rested on your shoulders in a harsh hold stopping you from even moving.  
"This is bad! This is really bad!" You thought while fear got to your head as your brain told your blood to pump faster in your body and for your heart to work faster too. 

However that fear turned into shock as yours and Iwamine's lips touched. At that moment you felt you heart go crazy and your cheeks burn. He stood even closer to you while you closed your eyes and pulled him closer. Both of his hands were on your shoulders keeping you still so you were thankful that you knew where they were.

He parted his lips from yours so in reaction you opened your eyes to look at his bright toxic eyes you always lusted for. However a smooth and soft smile formed on his lips while you did the same. Even his eyes seemed to be full of light, a light you never even thought you would see in a man like him.

 

"Please do come back tomorrow after school...I...I wish to see you again to...Well to show and tell you how I feel about you...Can you do that for me, hmm? Come back tomorrow" he smiled softly.

"Of course!" You smiled, there was no need to think about this!   
"Ahh. good (F/n)" he smiled while he looked in your (e/c) eyes.

The next day came so fast, which deep inside you were happy about. After school and like promise you went to the infirmary however this time you entered a empty room. The curtains were open around the beds so you knew that the room was indeed empty.

"Oh, great" you thought. Being alone in this room is one thing but when everyone is at home and you're in here after school hours just made it worse! However the doctor did say to come here at this time so where was he?

"Huh, is he standing me up?!" you snapped yourself   
"Stand you up?" Iwamine voice sounded behind you so you swung around to see his sweet smile he pulled yesterday.  
"Never" he smiled softly while yet again his soft and wet lips touched yours.

"I never do that to you (f/n)...Not to something so worthy as you" he laughed  
"Something?" You asked as he was talking about you as if you were an object!   
"Oh why yes (f/n) with your (e/c) eyes. I could never stand you up...However...I could easily hang you up" he laughed

"Huh?!" you sounded but even before you could do anything a harsh push made you fall backwards. You stumbled to your feet however something went around your neck and lifted you up in the air.

You were now hanging off the ground.  
"KNN!" you sounded trying not to move while your vision blurred.  
"HOHOHO! It worked perfectly! HOHOHO..... (f/n) (s/n) you were my walking sample and I lusted all over you...I just wanted to cut you up, haha! now...now you have granted my wish! HAHAH!" Iwamine laughed loudnly while you just hung there helpless.

However your eyes closed and you blacked out.

You thought this was it...But no....Your eyes opened again to only look at sleves in front of you full of wired things. You walked but while you walked you heard something drag behind you.

You looked closer to the sleves to only notice that they were all filled with different organs. But...but...One had (e/c) eye balls floating around.

With this view you wanted to scream but you just couldn't! Your voice box just sounded a pityful 

"NNN!" 

"My, my...You woken up" Iwamine laughed while he walked around you looking at you closely. He was like if he was looking at a model or somehing.   
"How does feel?" He laughed

"Nnnn..Knnn" you sounded trying to speak again  
"Really?" he laughed however you looked to his bloody clothing.

"(f/n) look behind you" he laughed so you turned to look what was hiding behind you.

There on a metal table was a decapitated body but this was not any body!! This...This was yours! You just stared at it but then you looked down and raised your hands which now were only metal knifes. 

Those jars with organs in them....They were filled with your organs and the (e/c) eye balls were your too!   
"You are now Labour 10, please do enjoy your new body my love...You will come very useful to me very soon. HOHOHO" Iwamine laughed while you just looked at your body. Not only was it decapitated but to the neck to the waist it was cut open.

Doctor Iwamine pulled out your organs from your dead body.... Not only that but he somehow trapped your soul in this horrid thing he called "Labour 10".  
"You're going to be special indeed (f/n) (s/n)...My walking sample, hohoho" Iwamine laughed leaving you in this dark room covered in your blood.......

.....fin......

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this turned out way more messed up than I planned


End file.
